


More Than Words

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt celebrate six months together and Kurt has a plan to take that next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Experimenting  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

With Rachel off to LA, she decided to sublease to Unique – because Unique is way more likely to pay rent than Santana if she does eventually come back – which pretty much made Kurt and Unique _the_ most fabulous roomies in all of New York, and so, for Kurt and Unique’s first night reunited in their loft, they decide to throw a slumber party, a fabulous adult slumber party.

They invited the usual crowd – or what was left of it. Blaine, Sam, Artie and Brittany piled in with their comforters, quilts, pillows, sleeping bags (in Sam and Blaine’s case), stuffed animals (in Brittany’s case), their best pajamas, and maybe some alcohol, though purely for celebratory and not shitfaced purposes.

They spent the night watching shitty TV and classic movies and ordering all kinds of food starting with the best places and then, as the night wore on, ending up settling with the places that were still open. It was a good night, a good mix of the old memories of high school sleepovers and more recent social gatherings. Kurt had fun, no doubt. He had some of his favorite people around him and two of his current absolute favorite people are now permanently in the same city as he is. To top it off, there was a great ending to this good night. Unique was in her bed. Artie was set up on the sofa and Sam and Brittany were camping out on the floor and in the bathtub padded by all the excess blankets and covers, respectively – because Brittany argued that it wasn’t every day that she got to sleep in a bathtub and it was like a treat.

Which left Kurt and Blaine to Kurt’s bed.

Of course, they got some teasing and wolf-whistles and whatnot as Kurt led a sleepy Blaine by the steady hold of his hand to his section of the apartment, but all the same, everyone knew to expect nothing different.

So, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed together, Blaine laying just as he fell when he flopped down and Kurt curled against his side as best he can after shifting Blaine’s arm just as bit from where it was awkwardly bent. He plays with Blaine’s fingers while studying Blaine’s sleep-relaxed expression. Blaine is clearly struggling to keep his eyes open and Kurt thinks it might be the most adorable thing he’s ever seen even when he feels a little guilty for keeping Blaine awake, but they have some things to talk about and he’d been waiting and waiting until they’d be without an audience.

“When’s our date?” Kurt whispers, to which Blaine only sleepily hums, so Kurt repeats himself.

“T'morrow?” Blaine mumbles, messily rubbing his hand against his nose and shifting his head a bit restlessly.

Kurt laughs. “Are you going to remember tomorrow?" 

Blaine just hums once more as he gives in again to his weighty eyelids. Kurt traces Blaine face as all the lines disappear at once with the feather-light touch of his pointer finger. He feels the spot right beside Blaine’s eye that crinkles when he grins, then curve of his cheekbone and the smooth skin of his cheek down to the solid strength of his jaw.

Kurt presses his lips lightly against Blaine’s temple and confesses, “I’ve figured out our next plan.”

Part of Kurt expects a cartoon-like spike in energy, where suddenly Blaine’s eyes that were formerly battling ten-ton eyelids are bugging out and he absolutely _isn’t_ sleepy anymore. But that’s not how it works out. Blaine is in a quiet doze and stays that way, his mouth even dropping open to let in deeper breaths as he sinks farther and farther into sleep. Maybe that wouldn’t have been the most romantic or seductive way anyway. Kurt resigns himself to just telling Blaine at the date.

And so he does – well, not at the dinner they have at a fancy but affordable restaurant; Kurt isn’t _that_ bold – but after, when they’re walking hand in hand back to Kurt’s. At dinner, they had done what they usually do. Kurt snuck appreciative glances at Blaine whenever he could and blushed when he gets caught. They held hands across the table before their food arrived and they tucked their feet together when their hands weren’t available. They flirted and complimented each other. They gossiped about their friends – honestly, mainly Sam and Mercedes – and they talked about NYADA starting up again and they discussed jobs, but on the way to Blaine’s they don’t talk about anything at all. Kurt doesn’t divulge the plan and doesn’t even divulge the existence of a plan. The second time is harder it seems. Kurt will be breaking the silence with a proposition that should be sexy and alluring, so he feels like he really needs to nail it.

Meanwhile, he feels sort of bad that they are going back to his place again, because Unique is new to the city and they haven’t gotten much downtime for just the two of them with Kurt at work and both of them starting up classes. He also feels sort of bad trying to appease her by scheduling and paying for her bribe of a dinner out and a mani-pedi, as well as suggesting other activities to keep her out of the apartment just long enough, and with the strict warning after which to not do anything that involves breaking the metaphorical seal that he likes to pretend the curtains act as. On the other hand, his guilt is matched by the fact that what he has planned tonight is really something he’d rather do in his apartment without worry or thought of Sam, who seems like the type to _always_ enter without knocking, especially since he basically ripped the curtains down this morning to wake Blaine up. Really, honestly, over all he just felt more comfortable at his place, which might be selfish but he’ll let himself be selfish with this.

Anyway, aside from the rude awakening, Kurt liked sleeping with Blaine last night and he is hoping Blaine will want to stay over tonight, because it’s certainly not as if before he was going to kick Blaine out of his bed at the end of the plan, but now he likes the idea of Blaine staying over even more. Being able to cuddle up with his boyfriend was different from what he expected. It wasn’t perfect – that would come with time – but for once he didn’t find it hard to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, so he didn’t end up turning around with his back to Blaine and instead he stayed curled in his arms. Plus, before then, before sleep became the goal, holding Blaine and Blaine holding him, albeit rather laxly, was better than he imagined it would be. He cuddled some with Rachel, Mercedes, and Unique at their sleepovers in high school but that tapered off and it’s been a while since then, but even if he’d cuddled with any of them just yesterday, it wouldn’t be the same and Kurt isn’t sure if it’s because of the boy factor or the boyfriend factor or the overall Blaine factor. He just knows he likes it like no other and he hopes after all the experimenting that happens tonight, he can lay in bed with his boyfriend and hold him close, feel Blaine’s breath and heartbeat against him.

Right now, though, more than almost anything, it’s not Blaine’s heartbeat he feels pulsing down to his fingers in the squeeze of their clutched hands and it’s not Blaine’s warmth he feels heating his body. With the throb of his heart, the feeling of sweat beginning to arise in various uncomfortable places – namely the damned underboob sweat that the binder only seems to amplify, which makes for just another reason why he hates having to wear one – and then the increasing ache in his squished hand, Kurt looks at his boyfriend’s profile and wonders if Blaine knows what’s to come and if he’s nervous or it’s just the significance of six months that makes Blaine feel like holding on so hard. Or maybe Kurt’s just reading too much into things. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Kurt offers hopefully, looking Blaine in the eyes, searching. He’d apparently inadvertently decided to bypass the seductive idea after all and save it for later. Again. Fuck. It was so easy the first time, lulled into forgetful security by the intimacy of the first sleepover with his adorable, sleepyhead of a boyfriend. The moonlight of another night isn’t so giving apparently.

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees, grinning in that bashful way only Blaine can. Usually, it’s grin _or_ be bashful, but Blaine can be both and it’s times like these when he thinks it’s a shame Blaine isn’t looking to be an actor. People would be sold hook, line, and sinker. 

Blaine knows his way around Kurt’s apartment building and apartment, but Kurt still leads him inside _and_ Kurt guides him past the living room and kitchen, straight to his room. He doesn’t see Blaine’s face, but he can guess what his expression looks like now: surprised, arched eyebrows and a smirk.

Once Kurt pushes passed the curtain, he turns around and…He’s right.

“I told you this last night, but I’m guessing you don’t remember,” Kurt rambles. “I have our plan.”

Blaine’s face transforms again and it really is truly remarkable. His intrigued flirtation morphed into the slightly different flirty excitement and he sincerely admits, “I was hoping you might” and, with the hand not still held firmly in Kurt’s, he clasps and strokes Kurt’s arm.

“In no particular order,” Kurt begins, concentrating on Blaine’s thumb as it swoops up and down and letting his eyes lose focus, “I will take off all my clothes _except_ for my binder and you take off all the clothes you want – if you want to take of more or less, that’s entirely up to you. I will do anything to you that I’ve already done before, your choice, and you can, if you want, uh, you can, um, _finger me_ ,” Kurt blurts and he can feel his face burning pink.

“If you want to, I want to – I _really_ want to,” Blaine gasps breathily and happily, almost as if in relief.

“Okay, so, um,” Kurt mumbles, “it’s a plan?”

“It’s a plan.”

Blaine catches his lips, starting off soft but swiftly growing stronger, and Kurt can feel the nervousness bubble in him and roll and intertwine with excitement. Adrenaline rushing through him with two different sources and it’s dizzying. He feels a swoop rock through him, causing a shiver in its wake, and he loops his arms around Blaine’s neck. He’s sure he’s leaning too heavily on Blaine, but Blaine just moves his arms around his waist and hugs him even closer.

It’s a few more moments of kissing this way before Kurt remembers to take off any clothes.  He keeps his upper body tipped towards Blaine but he arches his hips back to reach down to undo his belt, unbutton, unzip, and shimmy out of his pants, careful to make sure his shimmying still leaves his boxers in place. He does this fairly smoothly and breaks away from Blaine’s lips only to step out of his pant legs. Smiling at the hazy elation in Blaine’s eyes, he traces his eyes down from Blaine’s face to where his hands mirror what Kurt’s just done and then Blaine does even more as he unbuttons his shirt and slips off his undershirt. As the fabric slips from Blaine’s hands and joins their pants on the floor in a growing, colorful heap, Kurt moves forward to press himself against Blaine again as he aches to have Blaine as close as he can; the air between them feels more exposing than being wrapped together.

Rather than jumping back to making out, Blaine places his hand on the side of Kurt’s neck and lightly massages his fingers to encourage Kurt to tip his head, which Kurt obediently does of course. They both know how special Kurt’s neck is. Even so, Kurt blushes a bit as he feels his eyes flutter and warmth pool. 

Kurt can feel himself getting more and more…worked up as Blaine eases him to sit on the bed, mixing light and rough kisses up and down his throat, so he decides to get rid of another of his obstacles, his shirt, and push himself further up the bed so they can lay down facing each other, on their sides, side-by-side. It feels a little weird to be lying in bed like this, _dressed_ like this, and with Blaine lying beside him too, but he pushes that out of mind for now.

He finds that a _remarkably_ easy task when Blaine curls his hand around Kurt’s packer and his fingers reach far enough to press lightly on the quickly growing wet spot just behind it. Kurt shivers at the light touch that isn’t strong enough but is new enough to make him gasp. The feeling of being touched on both the plastic of a wish and the flesh reality is almost enough to trick Kurt into forgetting for a minute, forgetting that the feeling he’s getting, the rush, isn’t coming from the penis. He blushes as he hears himself moan and he hears how breathy and high-pitched it is, but Blaine doesn’t seem to notice, he just rubs his hand a little harder on both Kurt’s parts, grinding the packer against his front and his finger against his opening.

Kurt, for his part, just really, _really_ feels the need to kiss Blaine – _hard_ and _rough_ and _messy_ – so he grabs that little bit of hair at the back of Blaine’s neck that never seems to get entirely tamed by gel and tugs Blaine forward. It’s a firm meeting of lips at first, but it delves into just what Kurt wants when he gets to play with nipping and pulling at Blaine’s lips.

“Uh,” Blaine groans when he gasps for air, “mutual hand jobs, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Kurt breathily chuckles, “of course." 

He really likes that thought. He likes the thought of getting a hand job. He’d never thought of it like that. But, he doesn’t leave himself much time to ponder the significance of diction, because this isn’t just a first in terms of how much skin _Kurt_ is showing. While he tucks his fingers under his waistband and rather smoothly slips it down and past his feet, Blaine is, for the first time for Kurt, entirely naked and it’s fucking glorious. Bashfulness and curiosity war in him for dominance, so as he tips himself to lay more belly down to the bed to hide from view a bit of his glaring nudity from the waist down, he feels the dire need to trace every inch of Blaine with his eyes and hands. One hand goes to Blaine’s cock and starts slowly stroking, but the other? The other starts with caressing fingertips against one edge of the waist and hips Kurt loves so much. He’d never gotten to see them before without a layer or two covering them up. He molds his hand around Blaine’s hip and, without loosening his grip, rubs the skin back and forth over the curve of the bone.

Kurt is broken from his study when Blaine gently whispers, “I want to see you too.”

He blinks up at Blaine before he ducks his head, looks away from Blaine’s face quickly, and lets himself smoothly and carefully lay back against the covers. He’s _so_ glad he’s not totally naked, because just this is enough to push Kurt to that edge, that place that comes from choice against instinct. His instinct is to cover up, but his choice is to not move a single muscle but for those in his hands as they continue to stroke Blaine.

“You’re beautiful you know,” Blaine breathes, but Kurt only hums and feels the tingle of Blaine’s hand as it ghosts down Kurt’s body to return to its earlier position. The plastic isn’t there anymore, it’s just the reality of Kurt now that Blaine’s hand cups but while Kurt wishes there was something more, the way Blaine touches him makes it seem like nothing’s missing. He doesn’t hover over where the packer once was, but moves to hold just as firmly, his fingers back in their place, his palm back in its. The fingers are a little deeper than before but Blaine keeps the same pressure on the front as he had earlier.

Kurt is still looking anywhere else with his head tucked stiffly against his pillow when can feel the scrape of early scruff as Blaine nudges his check against his and Kurt hesitantly smiles as he pecks Blaine once on the nose to earn him a chuckle and then firmly on the mouth to earn him the vibration of a moan. 

They go slowly as Kurt can feel just as much curiosity in Blaine’s touch as he has in his own, as has been in his own from when they first started experimenting. He wonders when the curiosity will end, when they will know each other’s bodies enough to no longer require curiosity. Kurt knows the day will come but not today. Today, the wet slide of Blaine’s fingers on Kurt and then in Kurt is curious and novice, not that Kurt much knows the difference, and the drag of Kurt’s hand on Blaine is amateur but drifting towards practiced. Blaine tests angles and depths and various levels of pressure and number of fingers and placement of fingers and they both sometimes forget to kiss with all their attention drawn down below, so they lay breathing in the puffs of hot air that pass between their open mouths as they pant, moan, gasp, and groan. Kurt groans at his own need for _more_. Of everything. He needs deeper and harder and faster in a way he’s never quite felt before and he even boldly hikes his leg over Blaine’s hip to give Blaine a little bit of better access, which Blaine uses to its fullest potential to pivot his hand to find the best spots to rub and rubs them all at once, which makes Kurt’s fingers and toes curl and he tugs on Blaine’s hair in his surprise, which prompts Kurt to learn just _how much_ Blaine likes attention to his hair, whether in raking fingers through it or sharp pulls, which he can coordinate with how he works over Blaine’s cock or how he kisses or how roughly he grips the globe of Blaine’s ass, which is another new sensation Kurt finds he really, really likes. As Blaine traces along his hole and folds, Kurt can play with the feeling of Blaine’s balls in his palm and the way he can’t even begin to hold all of one of Blaine’s cheeks in one hand.

It doesn’t seem to be either of their immediate goals to get off, but to find and memorize what works best and then repeat it, desperately drinking in the uninhibited reactions.

But, eventually they do get off, it taking longer for Kurt with Blaine still clearly trying to figure out what is where and what exactly to do, but they do get their successful mutual hand jobs that leave them panting and gasping and slowly relaxing tensed muscles. Kurt scrambles a bit to find his underwear to slide back on again, but more calmly offers Blaine a tissue, and pulls down the comforter, so they can have a good cuddle. For now and for once, Kurt just wants to forget about his nighttime routine, just wants to fall asleep in Blaine’s arms without a care for his facial treatment.

He lets himself relax in Blaine’s outstretched, welcoming arms as he tucks his face against the space between Blaine’s shoulder and neck. Now that it’s all said and done, he doesn’t know much what to do with himself. He mostly wants to burrow himself into Blaine and for Blaine to never let go. He wants to be held tightly. He wants to be held together. He wiggles an arm under Blaine’s waist and wraps his other arm around to link his fingers together and squeezes Blaine with all his strength hoping that Blaine will squeeze back just as hard. He does and Kurt appreciates that squeezing back is all Blaine does and doesn’t ask him if he’s okay, because, if he’d asked, Kurt would have had to think about the answer and he’d rather just be. 

“Thank you, Blaine,” he whispers, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s skin and holding it as he pulls deep breaths through his nose.

“Thank you, baby,” he replies with a kiss to Kurt’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be transparent. I just got back from Trans Lobby Day yesterday night and it was great but it also brought up a lot of difficult feelings for me, so sorry if this section is a little... _different_...from what y'all expected.
> 
> Also, the way that a person can wear a packer varies a lot on what equipment they use and the size of the packer. I realize that part could be a little confusing to people unfamiliar to all the ways you can wear a packer. If y'all are interested in knowing more about that, I can write up a longer explanation in an edit here or on my [tumblr](http://gelandspray.tumblr.com).


End file.
